Knock
by oldurin20
Summary: Kim Jongin suka sekali wanita-wanita murahan, suka mabuk-mabukkan, suka meniduri wanita seksi, memacari wanita seksi, dan semua yang berbau negatif. Hany satu yang Jongin benci, yaitu Do Kyungsoo. KAISOO! short fic! semi-NC inside. RnR thank you!


_Knock (c) __**oldurin20**_

_**.**_

_Casts (c) __**SMEntertainment**_

_._

_Gender swicth inside_

_._

_Please respect this story by not putting a rude or harsh comment, and don't forget to review! Thank you!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Namanya Kim Jongin, usianya dua puluh tahun, bersekolah di sebuah universitas jurusan bisnis. Hobinya bercinta dengan para wanita jalang, bermabuk-mabukkan di pub, memacari semua wanita seksi, belajar dengan giat, dan berperangai brengsek. Hanya satu yang ia benci di dalam hidupnya.

Do Kyungsoo.

Mengapa? Menurut Jongin, semua wanita itu harusnya cantik, tapi Kyungsoo manis. Jongin membenci itu. Jongin tidak suka wanita manis, ia suka yang seksi dan cantik. Baginya, perempuan itu adalah makhluk lembut yang seharusnya mudah untuk dikelabui. Istilahnya bodoh dalam mempercayai seorang laki-laki. Tapi Kyungsoo sangat kasar, disiplin, dan terlalu cerdik membaca tingkah seorang laki-laki. Bagi Jongin, perempuan harusnya suka melanggar aturan karena mereka suka mencoba hal baru, namun Kyungsoo sangat patuh.

Intinya, Kim Jongin membenci semua yang ada pada diri seorang Do Kyungsoo, si ketua perkumpulan organisasi tingkat akhir yang selalu membuatnya jengkel.

...

Beberapa hari yang lalu, jurusan Jongin mendatangkan seorang dosen yang sangat cantik, seksi, dan pintar pastinya. Jongin langsung jatuh hati, ia berpikir harus segera memacari si dosen. Namanya Luhan, statusnya single, ditugaskan dari Cina, sangat ramah, mudah dimengerti saat mengajar kelas, dan **payudaranya besar**. Yang itu favorit Jongin tentunya.

Suatu sore, di restoran kecil dekat dengan kampus, Jongin makan siang dengan Sehun, sahabat sehidup dan sematinya, sekaligus orang yang paling Jongin benci ketiga setelah Kyungsoo dan ibu Shim. Ibu Shim adalah dosen yang menurut Jongin jelek dan menjijikkan, bahkan ibu pemilik kantin kampus terdengar lebih baik dibanding ibu Shim.

"Kira-kira rayuan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mendekati dosen seksi itu?"

"Luhan?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Oh, ku dengar ia saudara Kyungsoo. Aku juga sering melihatnya berduaan dengan Kyungsoo saat jam-jam diluar kelas. Aku juga pernah melihatnya membeli pakaian dalam bersama Kyungsoo waktu di Myeongdong."

"Keparat!" ujar Jongin dengan geramnya sambil meninggalkan restoran itu. Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan.

Jongin berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya kasar, ia berjalan menuju ruang organisasi kampus untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Biasanya jam segini ruangan itu sudah sangat sepi, jadi Jongin bisa dengan puas menghabisi Kyungsoo dengan makian indahnya.

Disana hanya ada Kyungsoo sendiri, tengah membereskan beberapa barang. Sebentar lagi Kyungsoo lulus, ia satu tingkat diatas Jongin, dan Jongin senang bila Kyungsoo lulus nantinya.

"Do Kyungsoo!"

Sekejap perhatian Kyungsoo tersita pada makhluk asing di ruangannya.

"Kenapa kau harus bersaudara dengan Luhan?!"

"Apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Kau tau aku sangat membencimu! Kau hal paling memuakkan yang pernah kujumpai dalam hidupku! Dan aku mengincar Luhan, namun karena kau bersaudara dengannya aku jadi risih!"

"Pelankan suaramu! Kau ini siapa? Bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu." Ujar Kyungsoo, sukses membuat seorang Kim Jongin terpukul. Ia adalah laki-laki paling brengsek dan paling playboy di jurusan bisnis, bisa-bisanya Kyungsoo tidak tau.

"Bukan urusanmu! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Luhan, atau aku akan mencungkil mata anehmu itu dari wajahmu!" bentak Jongin sambil meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Aneh.

Pikir Kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali ke restoran tempat ia bersama Sehun barusan, dan Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan makannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah mengancamnya, kalau sampai ia dekat-dekat dengan Luhan aku tak akan segan-segan!" lagi-lagi Sehun menggelengkan kepala.

...

Keesokan harinya, Jongin berada di perpustakaan umum kampusnya, membuntuti Luhan tentunya. Sekarang ia akan melancarkan aksi merayunya.

"Selamat siang Luhan-nim."

"Siang, kau siapa?"

"Ah maaf, namaku Kim Jongin, aku mahasiswa jurusan bisnis tingkat tiga."

"Salam kenal, Jongin-ssi. Jurusan bisnis? Berarti kau kenal saudaraku, Kyungsoo benar kan?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Jongin kehilangan moodnya, setiap kali mendengar nama Kyungsoo, moodnya selalu hancur.

"Ya, kenal."

"Baiklah, ada keperluan apa denganku, Jongin-ssi?"

"Tak apa, hanya sekedar menyapa. Annyeong."

Jongin pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan itu, saat keluar ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang ditelepon, langsung saja Jongin menabraknya sampai ia terjatuh.

"Hey!" kesalnya, Jongin hanya berlalu tanpa minta maaf.

...

Malamnya, Jongin sedang duduk di sebuah sofa besar di pub bersama Sehun. Jongin suka saat wanita-wanita jalang itu meraba tubuh Jongin, seakan memohon penis pada Jongin. Tiba-tiba, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo datang terburu-buru menghampiri bar minuman.

"Sehun lihat! Si jalang itu ada di bar!" tunjuk Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Oh lihat, apa ia terlalu miskin. Masa hanya memakai jeans dan kaos ke pub begini, dasar kampung!" makinya pada Kyungsoo.

Jelas-jelas Kyungsoo anak seorang mentri.

Jongin yang setengah mabuk menghampiri Kyungsoo, Sehun tak mau ikut campur. Disana Kyungsoo seperti berusaha menyadarkan seorang perempuan seumurnya, kalau tak salah ia kekasih Chanyeol, si jenius bodoh dari kelasnya.

"Baekhyun pulanglah, eomma mu khawatir, ini sudah larut!" ujar Kyungsoo kesal.

"Kembalikan Chanyeol padaku dulu!"

Jongin semakin mendekat, ia menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan—

_PLAK!_

"Hey!" sangar Kyungsoo tak terima ditampar Jongin.

_PLAK PLAK!_

Kyungsoo balik menampak Jongin dua kali lalu menyuntrung kepala Jongin hingga ia terjatuh.

"Baekhyun ayo pulang! Apa kau mau diperkosa oleh orang-orang tak dikenal—

Belum selesai Kyungsoo berbicara, seseorang menjambak rambutnya kasar dan menyeretnya ke sudut pub.

"Hey! Kau ini kenapa!"

"Dasar wanita jalang! Kau menghancurkan hari-hari indahku, aku gagal mendekati Luhan karenamu brengsek! Setiap aku mendengar namamu, aku terusik! Dan aku membencimu dari hatiku yang paling terdalam."

_PLAK!_

Kyungsoo kembali menampar Jongin dengan kerasnya sampai ia menyingkir dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Dasar gila! Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu!"

Belum saja Kyungsoo sempat kabur, Jongin menarik tubuh pendek Kyungsoo ke sudut ruangan dan menciumnya kasar, menggigit bibir Kyungsoo sampai bengkak dan berdarah.

"Dengar dan camkan! Aku, Kim Jongin adalah orang yang paling membencimu sedunia, dan malam ini sebagai wujud benciku, aku akan merenggut kebangganmu sebagai seorang perawan!"

"Uwahhhhhh!" Kyungsoo memekik saat Jongin meremas payudaranya kencang, ciuman dan hisapannya beum berakhir, ditambah remasan di dadanya. Kyungsoo kalap dibuatnya.

Selepas Jongin mencium Kyungsoo, ia sempat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang benar-benar seperti murahan.

Wajah merah, ceklis.

Tubuh lemas, ceklis.

Mata sayu, ceklis.

Payudara sintal, yang ini Jongin agak ragu, tapi ceklis!

Ah tidak, Kyungsoo terlihat jauh lebih mahal dibanding wanita murahan. Jongin akui itu. Telah Jongin putuskan bahwa satu hal yang menurutnya bagus dari Kyungsoo adalah ekspresi _horny_nya yang menggugah selera. Daritadi tangan Kyungsoo tak berhenti menjambak, memukul, dan menampar Jongin. Pelampiasan karena tubuhnya dijepit dan ia tak bisa bergerak, Kyungsoo mulai pengap. Jongin masih dengan kegiatan meremas payudara dan meninggalkan bercak kemerahan di tubuh Kyungsoo, sesekali ia memperkencang remasannya membuat Kyungsoo memekik kaget.

Jongin sudah cukup terangsang, akhirnya ia membuka celana jeans Kyungsoo beserta celana dalamnya lalu melebarkan kaki Kyungsoo menggunakan kakinya. Jujur saja Jongin belum pernah melakukan seks sambil berdiri, mungkin ia akan mencobanya bersama Kyungsoo saat ini. Jongin memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo, secara otomatis menyumpal cacian yang keluar dari sana. Setalah basah, ia memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam lubang vagina Kyungsoo tanpa ampun. Kyungsoo memekik keras, ia merasakan perih yang luar biasa, jika tak bergerak bisa-bisa keperawanannya akan hilang.

Dengan otak cerdasnya, Kyungsoo menyikut bahu belakang Jongin membuatnya meringis, setelah itu Kyungsoo menendang Jongin sampai babak belur lalu kabur, tak lupa memperbaiki celananya. Ia buru-buru kabur dan menyeret Baekhyun yang masih menangis tak jelas keluar dari pub.

Dan bersumpah akan membuat Kim Jongin tak lulus kuliah seumur hidupnya.

Jongin masih meringis kesakitan, badannya terasa ngilu. Akhirnya ia dibopong Sehun menuju mobil dan membawanya pulang.

"Ternyata Kyungsoo memang jalang!"

"Jelas saja, kau membecinya tapi kau berniat memperkosanya! Ia pasti akan bertindak seperti babi hutan yang mengamuk!"

Jongin diam, Sehun benar juga.

"Ah! Tapi kau tau? Kukira aku menyukai Kyungsoo saat ia sedang _horny_. Menggairahkan!"

Sehun menggeleng dan berdecak pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai! Ehm, maaf fic ini memang sengaja dibuat pendek, ini Cuma sebagai pembuka buat awal mulaku sebagai author disini. Mohon bantuannya para senior disiniiiii. Sebenarnya, dulu ini milik _**20Gag**_. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk berhenti nulis ff karena urusan pribadi. Dan pada akhirnya, akun ini jatuh ke tangan saya yeeeeeeyyyyyy. Sekian dulu sambutannya, semoga readers bakal suka sama ff ku nantinya. Annyeong!

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Kyungsoo nampak sedang bersembunyi dibalik pintu dapur, tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Ia ketakutan.

"Kyungsoo! Kau dimana, hey! Tidak sopan kabur dariku!" ujar suara laki-laki.

"Mandilah Jongin!"

"Kau keluar dulu!"

"Tinggalkan aku!"

"Kyungsoo!"

"Pergi!"

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Jongin menemukan Kyungsoo di dapur dan menyeretnya ke kamar, ia kembali dijambaki dan dipukuli dengan sadis oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jongin lepaskan!— uwaahhh ahh!"

Kyungsoo memekik saat Jongin bergerilya di tubuhnya, setruman tubuh Jongin langsung membuat Kyungsoo lemas.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana kalau lima anak? Setelah mereka besar, kita akan membuat grup band yang terkenal."

"Bodoh!"

Umpatan terakhir dari Kyungsoo, setelahnya hanya desahan panas dan decitan ranjang yang terdengar di rumah sederhana itu.

Kurang lebih begitulah malam pertama Jongin dan Kyungsoo.


End file.
